The aims are to test the hypothesis that standard glucocorticoid replacement therapy of congenital adrenal hyperplasia (CAH) causes growth hormone (GH) insufficiency, and to test the hypothesis that this GH-insufficiency is due to inhibition of GH secretion indirectly by increasing somatostatin tone. The protocol consists of growth hormone provocative testing in prepubertal children with CAH. Standard arginine, levo-dopa, and GH releasing hormone testing are to be carried out. Patients who are found to be GH-insufficient will be treated with recombinant human growth hormone (Protropin).